


Make It Without You

by swiftkryptonian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Just angst, angst because we all want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftkryptonian/pseuds/swiftkryptonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant does not attend weddings. Especially if it's her ex's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I just don't know what to do and I'm so heartbroken right now so I guess, let's be heartbroken together.
> 
> The title is from Andrew Belle's "Make It Without You".

 

Cat Grant does not attend weddings.

 

She hates to see people sniffling, sobbing in joy for two uniting people. She never understood the need for that. Why should they be the one crying when it should be either of the marrying couple? Because, let’s be honest, being stuck with the same person for the rest of your life can be the most amazing and/or awful thing that can happen in someone’s life.

 

So, yeah, Cat hates weddings especially after how her two marriages both ended up in divorce. The only good thing she got out of those were his sons. Although Adam was not technically a product of those two failed marriages but still …

 

Anyway, Cat wished it was okay to drink alcohol while the ceremony is on-going because she has a lot of it in her flask which was, of course, hidden in her shiny purse. She definitely needs a drink right now because going into this damn thing was not a good idea. It wasn't yet here she is, anyway. She should have just rejected the goddamn invitation.

 

The music started to play, a slow romantic modern song which made Cat cringe because it’s mainstream and anything that becomes mainstream somehow ends up being annoying. Everybody stands up; she was the last one to do so. She flattened the skirt of her dress then looked at the woman walking down the aisle.

 

She was beautiful; she might have literally taken Cat’s breath away. Cat never doubted she would look good in white but she was still surprised. If heaven was real, she definitely must be a fallen angel. And she was smiling; the smile that can undeniably brighten up even the darkest of the nights. She walks slowly, carefully, with poise. An action she must have practiced over and over to make sure she wouldn’t stumble. Everything in that very moment, as Cat looks at her, was perfect.

 

For the first time in a long time, Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media, the woman who practically makes a living using words, was speechless.

 

She looked exactly what Cat imagined she would look like on their wedding day.

 

Only everything else was different.

 

It was just her wedding. Not theirs. Not she and her. Not Cat and Kara.

 

Everybody sits down; again, Cat was the last one to do so. It took her a few seconds before she can tear away her eyes at her. It wasn’t just because of the fact that Kara looked amazing but because for the first time since their _fallout_ , Cat can look at her former assistant for more than two seconds without feeling … well … awkward.

 

The ceremony formally started. Cat hadn’t focused much on the details; her main focus was the bride, as bad as it may sound. _Her bride_ , her heart argued. _Lucky James Olsen’s bride_ , her mind corrected.

 

“If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

Cat’s throat suddenly went dry. Cat locked eyes with Kara. And for someone who was always so easy to read, Kara is unreadable. She didn’t have that obvious look on her face and it felt as though Cat was having a staring contest with a stone.

 

This could be _it_. Her final moment. Her last chance.

 

But Cat was frozen, pale and a coward – a word that hasn’t been used to describe her since she was seven.

 

Cat felt a hand sliding in hers. It was Lucy. She smiled at her. Cat was sure it was out of pity by that sad, sad look in her eyes.

 

The ceremony lasted for what seemed like four hours. James and Kara walked down the aisle as a married couple and a fancy white bridal car took them to the reception.

 

 _Kara Olsen_ , Cat muttered to herself. It has a nice ring to it. It sounds … okay. But it could’ve been better. Could’ve been Kara Danvers-Grant or Kara Grant-Danvers, which could be arranged if …

 

“How do you do it?” Cat asked Lucy all of a sudden after everybody left and the two of them were the last ones left standing outside the venue.

 

“How do I do what?”

 

“That. How could you be okay? James was your ex. Isn’t it supposed to be awkward attending your ex’s wedding?”

 

“It is … if you’re still in love with him.” Lucy answered. “But I’m not anymore and I’m happy for him.”

 

Cat fell silent.

 

“But I’m not happy for you,” Lucy adds.

 

Cat raised her eyebrow at that.

 

“You’re miserable, Cat. You should’ve stood up when they asked for objections. I never thought you were such a coward.”

 

“I’m not.” Cat argued, sending a major death glare at Lucy. “She’s obviously happy with him. Who am I to object at her happiness?”

 

“There’s no shame in telling Kara how you feel.”

 

“There’s a shame in being rejected in front of many people and you and I both know I don’t take rejection very well, Baby Lane.”

 

“It’s still better than not knowing what could have been.”

 

Lucy was right and Cat didn’t argue with her anymore. It’s pointless, anyway. This is one of those rare things that Cat will never win.

 

“Do you want to ditch the reception and go to a bar?” It was more of a suggestion than a question. “I know a place. It’s not far from here.”

 

But Cat is a masochist … and not in a good way. Cat shakes her head and tells Lucy she didn’t want to be rude for ditching the whole thing.

 

“I suppose we should go. I don’t want to miss the cake, anyway.” Lucy agreed though she knew the only reason they’re going was for Cat to see if Kara was really happy and content.

 

She just wanted to see Kara smiling adorably even if she wasn’t the reason, which made Cat wonder – _was she ever a reason? Was she ever anything to her?_

 

It was unclear. It was something but it was unclear. Technically, they never dated, never slept together. But there were quiet lingering looks, gentle touches, meaningful smiles - then a kiss happened eventually, unexpectedly. They spent months trying to move past the awkward stage but months felt like years and the unspoken words became stranded elevator rides with no maintenance, eventually it suffocated them both.

 

Kara submitted a resignation letter; Cat didn’t read it but she accepted it anyways. Kara said she’ll have her desk cleared out by Friday; Cat insisted that the new assistant needs it by Thursday, which was a lie she made up on the spot. Because there really is no new assistant. There’s no one competent enough to replace her.

 

Cat Grant does not attend weddings. Especially if it’s her ex’s wedding but neither of them put a label on what they were – if ever there was a _them._ Neither of them took the risk and that is probably why they remained unknown, a maybe, an almost – everything that was not clear.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm sorry if it sucked. I just can't get this plot out of my head. I still hope you liked it though.


End file.
